History Repeats it self
by honeylove90
Summary: HIATUS. Sharon and Alden are dating once again. But after being hit on the head and losing all the memories of Alden and her; she doesn't remember who he is. Can Alden help Sharon remember who he is? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Brace face fanfiction so no flames. I've been having this idea swimming in my mind and this takes place after the end of the leap of faith and going into ninth grade. Including, remember the episode 'Remember When?' I'm thinking about doing the same story line but with Sharon has no idea who Alden is and I won't spill anything else. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Sharon's P.O.V.<p>

_I can't believe it this summer has turned out so great. First I'm proudly to announce that Alden and I are back together again after the signals and confessions. Secondly Adam and Hannah went to Elkford University together; I'm so happy for them. Thirdly Mom's been lighting up a bit after the whole smoking situation and all the issues I talked to her about dealing with stress. Lastly Josh is almost slightly my height; just hope he doesn't have a huge growth spurt like Adam. And finally I hope this school year will turn out great unlike last year._

"Sharon, Sharon. Are you okay? You kinda zoned out." Alden said with his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about what this semester is going to be like and hopefully we can go out on more dates if you're not busy with Mangled Metal" I said telling the truth then holding his hand into my own.

Alden laughed

"Of course I can multi task. Spending time with my favorite girl in the world and working with my brothers on the soon to be international rock band that ever formed in dear old Canada." He said being telling the truth.

As we walked through the park and heading to Life Cycles. The wind blowing lightly in the air and enjoying the pre-fall weather before snow comes; oh the joy. Alden opened the door for me with his hand behind his back and look on his face being proper.

"After you, my lady" Alden said with a fake British accent as I laughed covering my mouth a little.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said nodded my head lightly and walked inside as I felt Alden's arm around my waist walking towards the sofa's.

"Hey, we thought you guys would never show up since you're also love dovey twenty-four seven." Brock said with a laugh.

"Says the guy who takes forever to ask a girl on a date" Maria said as she punched her boyfriend's arm. "Don't mind him Sharon, he's just like Alden."

Alden and I take a seat together facing towards Maria and Brock.

"Sharon, do you want a smoothie?" he asked me

"Yes please. Strawberry and Banana" I replied with a smile

"Of course, I'll be right back." Alden said getting up from beside me and walking over to the smoothie bar.

"I'll take a blueberry and raspberry smoothie. " Maria said as Brock got up joining up with Alden. She moves to the edge of the sofa. "So how was your summer?" She asked.

"My summer was amazing. Probably the best summer I ever had in my life besides from you and Connor. I wish I could re-live summer all over again." I said being truthful as I moved towards the end of my seat. "How was your summer with Brock?" I asked with a smile.

"Summer with him wasn't all bad. I thought he would just be playing video games and sleeping in but really he's not lazy as I thought he was. I got a chance to meet some of his family and feels like I have a second family. He's into writing which he doesn't want anyone to know about, still getting a crack that his middle name is Shelby" Maria laughed for a few seconds then claiming down to continued. "Played a little hockey between one on one and I let him win."

* * *

><p>Alden's P.O.V.<p>

"Let me get one strawberry and banana smoothie and a genesis." I said paying up front leaned against the counter

"I'll have two raspberry and blueberry smoothies." Brock said pulling out this wallet paying with fifth teen dollars.

Simon nodded his head and walked over to the blenders and starting putting the fruits together.

"You look good man, I never seen you this happy in a long time not even with Marlo." He said placed his foot on the wooden wall frame.

"I know man, what was I thinking to break up with Sharon in the first place? I must have lost a screw in my mind." I told the truth and cleared my throat. "When I'm with Sharon I feel like a completely person; in a good way I mean."

"Just be sure not to hurt again this time. Maria had a few words to say about you when you broke up with her but just remember what I say." Brock said looked me.

"I would never want to do anything to tear Sharon apart not for anyone or anything. You have my word brother." I spoke nothing but the truth as the smoothies were ready a tray in front of us; I grabbed Sharron and my smoothie.

"Good to know and hope you keep your word on that." Brock said grabbing his drink and Maria's.

We walked back to our girlfriend's giving them their smoothies and seating next to them again. I looked back at Sharon.

"Are you ready for tomorrow afternoon?" I asked her

"What's tomorrow?" She asked being confused taking a sip of her smoothie.

I laughed a little; I love the look on her face when she's confused, it's cute.

"We're playing tennis tomorrow. You and I are a team." I said with a smile

"Me and Brock are a team -" Maria said taking a sip of her smoothie

"Don't forget about Conner and Allyson also." Brock finished and taking a sip of his smoothie

"That's right! At least now, we're all couples." Sharon said with a smile placed her head on my shoulder.

"You got that right and looking forward to tomorrow." I said placed my head lightly on top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Good, Bad, Could be better and I'm already having ideas for the next chapter. Also I even though I watched the series and re-watching it on Youtube; let me know if I mess up on anything related. Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews; they mean the world to me. I'm sticking through to finish this fanfiction and the ideas are coming left and right. I'll try my best to write as much as I can. Looking forward impress you guys. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sharon's P.O.V.<p>

"For once I'm looking forward to playing with you Aldie and we'll win. It will be a piece of cake." I said wearing my white polo, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes.

He laughs and lightly hit his racket on my shoulder but playfully.

"Hey, no worries; I'm a pro at this game." Alden said wearing his blue polo, white shorts, and blue tennis shoes.

"Ha, yeah right! Last time I played with Sharon she got creamed by me and Maria. Ready to get beat again Spitz?" Brock asked as he walked onto the tennis court with Maria by his side. Showing wearing a black polo with a pink strip down his shirt, pink shorts with small logo on the bottom, and black tennis shoes. "Taking you down Jones will be easy as one, two, and three."

"We'll just see about that Leighton. I've been playing this game since I was seven and proud to say I won a few tournaments. I have six trophies on top of my closet. Bring it on man!" Alden said walking up to his best friend.

"Get ready to beg for mercy!" Brock said as he jokily shoved Alden.

"_Boys can't live with them, can't live without them."_

"Where are Allyson and Conner at? I thought they would have been here by now." Maria said walking up to me.

"I'm sure Connor's finishing up a homework project and maybe Allyson's helping him out." I said telling the truth. "Also I love your outfit it's cute."

"Thanks, not really fan of hot pink but at least it has some black on it." Maria laughed looked down at her hot pink V-neck shirt, black skort with a pink strip on the waistline, and pink shoes.

"I can't even imagine Alden wearing a girly color but who knows." I said telling the truth.

"Tell me about it, want to warm up?" Maria asked she started to stretch out her arms.

"Sure. That would be a good idea." I said joining her and started to route my wrists.

"Is it me or everyone's matching today?" Alden asked as he rolled his shoulders back.

"Guess you can say that. Did you and Sharon decide to match?" Brock asked rolling his neck.

"Kind of, sort of we didn't have an idea until she opened her front door this morning." Alden said being truthful.

"Hey Guys!" Allyson said running to the court wearing a yellow slight long sleeve, yellow skort, and yellow shoes.

Conner came running behind her as he wore a green polo, white shorts, and white shoes. He carried a bag with him placed it on the ground.

"Sorry for the hold up. I had a book report and a science project that's due before Wednesday and just now got it done; got to stay ahead." He said catching his breath as he takes deep breathes then claiming down. "Was there a dress code involved by any chance?" Conner asked as he cleared his throat.

"No there wasn't; we just have same taste in clothes for tennis. Ready to play ya'll?" Brock asked waving his racket in midair.

"Of course we are who wouldn't?" I asked as I walked back to Alden.

Everyone nodded their head agreeing with my statement.

"So, who's going first?" Alyson asked.

"That's a good question; anyone got a coin or something?" Alden asked with everyone checking their pockets.

Brock pulled out a quarter from his pocket. "I'll flip." He answered.

"Alright how's this… Conner and Sharon you guys pick. Best two out of three." Maria suggested.

"Okay." Conner and I both said at the same time.

"Call it MacKenzie!" Brock said tossing the coin in the air.

"Tails." Conner called it.

Brock catches it in his palm and covering it. Then he opens his hand up.

"It's heads, Sharon you got this." He said

"Cool." I said with a smile shrugged my shoulders.

Brock tosses the quarter to Alden.

"Alright Maria, you and Alyson are up." Alden said as flips the quarter in midair.

"Tails." Maria said with confident.

"Heads." Alyson said with a smile on her face.

He catches it in his hand and open to revel.

"It's tails. Now it's up to you and me, man." Alden said as he tosses the coin over to me.

"You're on dude." Brock said as he warmed his hands together.

"Okay. Call it!" I said as I tossed the quarter

"Tails!" Brock yelled out.

"Heads!" Alden said as he looked at me with hope.

I put my right hand out as it landed on my wrist.

"Heads we are." I said with a smile.

"Awesome!" he said as Alden picked me up spun me around.

"Let's play some tennis!" Alyson said she held the ball in her hand

_Thirty minutes later_

Alden hit his first shot; hitting it across to Maria.

"Give up yet Wong?" He said as ran up the front of the court.

"Not a chance Jones!" Maria said as she hit the ball as it made it over to me.

"We'll have to see about that!" I said as ran to the middle of the court and hitting the ball sideways.

The ball passed through Brock and Maria.

"Dang Sharon! I didn't know you had a strong arm." Alden said being a little surprised.

"That makes two of us and I'm just a surprised as you are." I said as I placed my hands on my knee's catching my breath.

"How does a brake sound?" Conner asked as he rubbed his hands gently from having blisters on his palms.

"A brake sounds great, let's go get something to eat." Maria said as she drops her racket to the ground with all of us dropping our racks down.

"Good game ya'll. So far the score for Conner and Alyson is 5. Sharon and Alden score is now 7. As for Maria and myself score is now 6. Pretty good game guys." Brock said remembering everyone's score.

I stood back up again and put my hair into a pony tail.

"There are some nachos calling my name right now!" Alyson said running over to the snack bar with Conner, Maria, and Brock behind her.

"Hey Sharon, are you coming? You look beat." Alden said being slight worrying.

"Yeah I'll be with you guys in a few minutes. I promise." I replied with a small smile.

"If you say so; just be careful." He said with a smile as he kissed me.

I kissed him back then looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry I will." I said blushed a little as Alden left joining the gang.

I walked over to wall with a ball in my hand and a rack in my left hand. I kept my distance as I served the ball into the wall and moved my feet with the ball hitting it with my racket a couple of times. The ball flew from her shoulder landing to a tennis ball launcher. I walked over to it to get my ball.

"_Cool. I wonder if this still works." _I thought to myself as I pressed the button to turn on then a shock of electricity came from my braces turned on the machine. The tennis ball hit my head thirty miles per second then metal attracted to my braces slams my head to the launcher. I landed on the ground the next thing I know my world turns black.

* * *

><p>Alden's P.O.V.<p>

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you played since you were seven. You should've joined the tennis team." Alyson said sharing her nachos with Conner.

"Yeah I'm surprised also. What made you quit the game in the first place?" Conner asked as he cleaned his hands.

"I thought about joining the team but I think it would take most of my time from Mangled Metal plus my parents were forcing me to keep playing every year and I just wanted to be myself. So that's why I quit and I still play for charity just for fun." I told the truth as ate my tofu hotdog.

"At least you know how to play tennis. I'll be calling you for training." Maria said as she joked a little and takes a sip of her bottle water.

"Where's Sharon? I thought she would've been here right now." Brock asked being concern as he snacks on his Starburst.

"She said she wanted to keep practicing and wonder what's keeping her so long." I said getting up from my seat.

"I'll go with you." Maria said as she got up from her seat and walking over to me.

We walked back into the tennis court and seeing a dozen balls all over the court then I saw Sharon lying on the ground.

"Sharon!" Maria and I yelled as we ran over to her.

I slid to the ground to my girlfriend with Maria shutting off the tennis ball launcher.

"Sharon, Sharon! Wake up! Please wake up!" I said gently shaking her shoulders.

"Sharon, please wake up. We're begging of you!" Maria said as she felt her pulse.

She cringe her eyes open as she looked up to my eyes then her best friend.

"Ouch, my head is killing me." Sharon said placed a hand on her bruised forehead then her eyes rolled back as she passed out.

"Call for an ambulance right now!" I yelled as Maria grabs her cellphone and calls for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I didn't make it to dramatic. Hopefully this serves justice for chapter two and already thinking about for chapter three. For the tennis experience I'm not an expert at it and I hope I did the scoring right. I'm more of a golf person. Please review and have a great weekend readers.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy, sorry for not posting a chapter in a while. Been busy with school, homework, and working at but I haven't forgot about this story. As of now I'm still coming up with ideas for each chapter so please bear with me. With summer coming up I will be writing more often. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>The hospital<em>

Alden and Maria are pacing through the waiting room. Conner and Alyson are sitting together with Sharon's Family. Josh placed a hand on Helen's shoulder as she shook her head being worried with Richard leaning into the small sofa sighted out.

"I should have been there! I should have stayed with Sharon to make sure nothing like this would happen." Alden said as he placed his hands on her face then going through his hair.

"Alden, none of this isn't your fault and don't blame yourself for this. Sharon wouldn't want you to think like this." Maria said telling the truth as she placed a hand on his arm.

Brock comes back with three sodas in his hands passing them to Maria and Alden.

"She's right you know and besides I'm sure Sharon's alright and we have nothing to worry about." He replied telling the truth.

"I hope so man, really hope so." Alden said underneath his breath and opening his soda can and taking a drink out of it.

A female doctor in her middle thirties comes into the waiting room. She goes over to Sharon's family then walking over to the three.

"Is Sharon okay?"

"Is everything alright?"

"How bad was the hit?"

Maria, Brock, and Alden asked wanting to know the answer.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Miller and Sharon's perfectly normal, everything's fine." She answered.

All three breathed out in relieve.

"Did she ask about me?" Alden asked.

"I did and she said that she doesn't have a boyfriend." Dr. Miller said as she faced him.

Alden's smile dropped and his jaw dropped.

"What, what do you mean?" He asked being confused.

"From running a few tests; Sharon remembers everything but you. She said that her boyfriend broke up with her because of something she said about two girls and took off." Dr. Miller answered.

"Will her memory come back?" Maria asked being concern.

"Her memory will come back slowly and by the looks of it… possibly she could have her memory back in a month or so maybe even sooner." Dr. Miller said looking at the three of them. "Sharon can remember certain times and certain places that can trigger her memory."

"Is there any way I can help for her to remember me?" Alden asked desperately to know the answer.

"The best thing you or anyone can do is let Sharon remember things on her own and if she asks questions, answer them." Dr. Miller replied being serious then walking away.

Sharon comes out with a bandage on her forehead and she smiles walking over to her family hugging them then walking to the three.

"Hey guys, sorry that you had to be worry about me." She said with a smile.

"It's okay Spitz, we're just glad that you're alright." Brock said with a smile placed a hand on her shoulder.

Maria and Alden nodded their heads with a smile. Sharon turns to see Alden.

"Hi, I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?" Sharon asked holding her hand out.

Maria and Brock jaws dropped being in shock.

Alden takes her hand with a small smile and shaking it lightly. "Ald- Al. My name is Al Jones, nice to meet you."

"Same here and I better go; I'll see you three at school tomorrow." Sharon said with a smile as she walks back with her family.

Alden smile dropped as he placed his hands into his pants pockets.

"Al, Al. Where did that come from man?" Brock asks as his best friend as he hit his arm.

"What do you think? The first two letters of his name duh!" Maria pointed out the answer.

"You think I want to tell her my real name? Of course I wanted to but my heart broke when she said never seen me before. How am I supposed to deal with this? Sharon's still my girlfriend no matter what." Alden said telling the truth as he looked at Brock.

Maria shrugs her shoulders and sighted.

"Like doctor Miller said Sharon can remember certain times and certain places. Only time can tell what can happened next." She replied telling the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Spitz residence <strong>_

Sharon walks upstairs to her room and seeing Pigger, Roxie, and Lawrence are on top of her bed. "Hey guys." She said with a smile.

Her animals come up running, walking towards her greeting her hello. Sharon pets each one as she laughed a little then walking around her room; seeing pictures of the gang and seeing pictures of her and Al together. She picks up a picture frame of Al being behind her having his arms in front of her while she smiled holding his hands back. Sharon dropped the frame to the ground as she grabbed her head from a sudden headache.

_Flashback_

"_About how many pictures do you want us together?" Sharon asked with a smile as she laughed a little._

_Alden sets the camera in an angle._

"_As many to last until senior year." He said with a smile and ran up behind her as he placed his arms in front of her. "Say cheese!_

"_Cheese." Sharon said with a smile as she looked at the camera._

_End Flashback_

"Sharon, are you okay?" Adam asked popping his head to her room.

She turns around and seeing her brother at her door.

"Yeah just a headache, is there a box around by any chance? I need to get rid of a few things." Sharon replied telling the truth.

"There are a couple of boxes in my room; I can go get them. Do you need any Advil?" Adam asked again.

"Thanks and no thanks on Advil." She said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Her brother replied as he jogs downstairs.

Sharon grabbed the frame on the ground and lightly throws it on her bed.

"Funny. It's like I really know him but I don't." She said walking around her room again grabbing every photo of her and Al.

Adam comes with a box in his hands and walking into his sister's room.

"Here you go sis." He said then looked at the frames of Alden and Her. "Why are you putting away all the pictures of you and Ald- I mean your boyfriend?" Adam replied covering up _his _name.

She looked at her brother.

"I don't have a boyfriend Adam, you already know about that. He hasn't bothered to call or message me about wanting to get back together. Besides he moved on just like I already have." Sharon said telling the truth and placing every photo into the box. She closed the box and placing it on top of her closet self.

* * *

><p><strong>How did I do so far? Hopefully not to boring but will start writing any idea's what so ever. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 and check out my other stories on my profile. Happy Monday night guy, sweet dreams and please review. <strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note.**

**Hey guys/readers, I'm so sorry for not updating for months. I've been super busy with the semester in college, getting my gpa back up and passed the semester. Not to mention that I got booted from my seasonal job and need to start looking for another job including getting back into writing. I have some many ideas for this story; I don't know where to begin by going back, re-reading, and do what I do best by writing. Since now being in the winter break I hope I can think of a few chapters to write if I decide to go back to school again. I'm still very thankful for the reviews and follow authors. Stay tuned.**

**honeylove90**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not writing a chapter in a good LONG while. Going through a tough time at the moment and writing and reading is what keeping my mind off of it. I was at work a few days ago and started to get a few ideas for this chapter and since my YOUTUBE isn't working right now; I'll have to go by memory. **

**lil-feex- glad that you love the story and trust me I'm doing everything in my power to think of ideas left and right.**

**Dog lover & Anybody- Don't worry the wait is over!**

**Melanie- I hope the wait is worth it.**

**DarkAngel2503-I know I feel bad for Alden too but he never wonder what really happened to him when he got hit with the hockey puck. I'm going to have a 'love' interest for Sharon to have and would like to see Alden get pissed off just for kicks. Debating on who he is and how he'll act. You're right they should their adult life or maybe college but a clean version of it.**

**Here's chapter four!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sharon's room<strong>_

Her alarm clock rings in bring red 7:00 a.m. on the screen and Sharon uses her fist to turn it off.

She sights.

"I so don't want to wake up now. Why does school start at seven fifth teen in the morning? They should have it like eight or nine in the morning instead." She said to herself rising out of bed. Sharon nods her head then going to the hallway to the bathroom to start her morning.

Ten minutes later…

Sharon comes out being dressed in a red V-neck shirt with dark was skinny jeans and red converse. She goes back to her room going to her mirror counter top putting a red clip to her signature hairstyle. Her emerald eyes looked at the wooden counter top then seeing a butterfly necklace catching her eyes getting another headache.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry I didn't get you anything on our three month anniversary but I hope this makes up for it." Alden said telling the truth holding out a palm size box wrapped in a light green bow._

_Sharon takes the box in her hands. Undoing the thin ribbon and opening the top of the box showing a sliver butterfly necklace._

"_Aww.. Alden it's beautiful. I love it." She told the truth with a smile rose on her lips._

"_Really? You do?" he asked._

"_Of course I do. Any gift you give me is perfect." Sharon said as she puts on the necklace._

_Flashback End_

"Someone must have given it to me. Really put some thought in it. I'll wear it." She replied talking to herself wearing it and grabbing her backpack from the end of the bedside and starts heading downstairs.

_**Spitz Kitchen**_

Dr. Spitz, Josh, and the household pets are eating their breakfast.

"Morning everybody!" Sharon said with a smile as she walks to the table and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. Then she takes a bite out of it.

"Morning Sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Helen asked being concern then drinking a cup of her coffee.

Sharon nodded her head and swallowing bites from apple then clearing her throat.

"Fine, I just get headaches when I remember something." She answered then taking another bite from her apple again.

Josh looks up at his older sister.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor for your headache sis." He replied being serious.

"No it's fine. I'm sure it'll pass. Anyways, I gotta head to school. Bye!" Sharon waved at her little brother and mother as she runs towards the front door closing it behind her and starts walking.

_**Elkford High, Hallway D**_

Students were either walking or running towards the hallways. Maria, Brock, and Alden are leaning against the lockers.

"Don't be so down man, Sharon will be her old self again in no time." Brock said being cheerful as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I hope so too. I wouldn't be able to handle if she would to date some other guy." Alden replied looking back at Brock and Maria.

"Then charm her again! That could jog up Sharon's memory." Maria answered being encouraging the teenage brunette boy.

"Maria's right. Sweep her off her feet again like you did the first time." Brock replied supporting his girlfriend's statement.

Alden nodded his head with a smile rose to his lips.

"You guys are right and that's exactly what I'll do." He said having high spirits.

_**Elsewhere in the hallways**_

Sharon walks through the hallways and without paying attention she bumps into someone as her butt landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that." A guy replied holding his hand out.

"No, it's okay. I should have paid attention to where I'm going." Sharon replied being truthful as she looks up to a pair of blue eyes. She grabbed his hand as he pulled back on her feet.

A Hispanic light skinned teenage boy who stands at five feet nine inches tall. Shaved head with a smile wearing a green polo shirt and light blue jeans ripped a little on the knees and black sneakers.

"I'm David Cantu, new to the school and sophomore." David said introducing himself as he shakes her hand.

Sharon shakes his hand in return.

"Sharon Spitz, Sophomore and welcome to Elkford High." She replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Sharon I'm kind of lost, of course. Can you help me find these classes if you don't mind?" He said telling the truth.

"No, not at all." Sharon answered with a smile as David hands his schedule. Her emerald eyes scan the class schedule. "We have the same classes together in English, History, and Creative Writing. Other than that I can show you around." She answered back wanting to show David around campus.

He nodded his head with a small smile.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks!" David said moved his arm allowing her to lead the way.

**_Hallway D_**

"Where's Sharon? She should have been here by now." Alden said scanning the hallway.

Maria opened her locker as she stuffs her backpack with textbooks, spirals, pins, and workout clothes.

"She'll come around I'm sure she's just running late. You know with her pets and what not." Brock pointed out the truth as he grabs his phone and texts his mom.

"And we thought you losing your memory to think Sharon was girlfriend last year was bad." The athletic star replied closing her locket.

The brunette young men eyebrows raised up as he looked at his band manager.

"What was that?" Alden asked being confused.

The couple sighted then looked up at him.

"Last year in the fall, you remember when all us; you, myself, Marlo, Sharon, Maria, and Bradley. We were all playing hockey and I accidently knocked you out with a hockey puck. We all went to the hospital and the doctor checked on you. A couple of hours later we asked the doctor on how you were doing and he said you asked about his girlfriend which was Marlo but you asked if Sharon was around. They said you had a short term memory lost." Brock explain his best friend's condition last year.

"And now Sharon has Amnesia she has the total opposite of what you had, well almost. Think about it Alden. when you had your memory loss everything was normal to think Sharon was your girlfriend recalling everything you two liked or did together. Sharon's condition now is that everything is normal to her but it's just like you and her broke up last year which really did hurt and mentally she's either blocking that part of her mind or it'll come back to her." Maria finished her boyfriend's explanation.

The young brunette man jaw dropped in shocked stumbled a little having his back against the locker.

"But now that she thinks in her mind 'I'm still single.' Even though our class knows that you're in a relationship with Sharon so it'll be hard to explain to everyone that she has Amnesia and some girls would take advantage of Sharon saying the wrong things that can trigger a memory but a bad one that affected her the most. Do you see where we're going Alden?" The Mangle Medal manager replied again.

"Wow." Alden said breathlessly. "I don't remember any of it and now history repeats itself again. Like Doctor Miller said 'if she has any questions, answer them but very gently and slowly.' I'll do anything for Sharon." He replied being serious.

Allison and Connor come into the hallway D holding hands.

"Hey guys." Connor replied with a smile.

The brunette girl smiled nodded her head at her friends then the turns her head for a slight second and smiled seeing her blonde best friend coming their way. "Hey Sharon!" She yelled cheerfully waved her hand.

"Hey Allison, hey guys!" Sharon waved back in response.

Everyone eyes widen seeing a guy beside their friend.

"Wait dude, there's no way Sharon's seeing this guy." Brock assured his best friend.

"Yeah, maybe he's just a new student. Chill out guys." Connor said before clearing this throat.

Sharon walks towards her friends with David standing a few distance away.

"Hey guys, what's up? Sorry I was late I was showing David around the campus for his classes." The blonde teenager replied with a smile then turning her head to her new friend gesturing him to coming over to meet her friends.

"Hello, I'm David Cantu and just moved up here from Texas but originally from Oklahoma." The Hispanic teenager introduced himself.

"You're from the United States? That must be totally cool, I would love to go to California." Allison said in a friendly way. "I'm Allison and this is my boyfriend; Connor." The brunette teenager introduce herself then placed her hand on Connor's shoulder.

Connor waved his hand.

"Welcome to Elkford High." Brock and Maria said being kind.

"She's Maria." Brock introduce his girlfriend to the new guy in school.

The star athlete laughed nudging her elbow at his arm playfully.

"And he's Brock, one of the singers of our band, Mangle Medal. I manage him, Ald- I mean Al, and Cameron. Manager of the bad." Maria said proudly introducing her boyfriend to David.

"Who's Al?" David asked being confused.

Alden cleared his throat had having his arms folded in front of him.

"That would be me and welcome." He said hiding his jealousy but keeping his cool while having his eye on Sharon.

_**The Bell Rings**_

"Nice meeting you David and we'll see you around guys during passing period." Connor replied leaving having Allison walking beside him.

"Don't worry, us Canadians don't bite. You'll fit in no time. Come on Brock we're going to be late to Algebra II again!" Maria said grabbing her boyfriend's wrist and dragging her with him.

David's blue eyes looked up meeting Sharon's eyes.

"I'll see you in third period for History? Nice meeting you Al." The new guy replied smiling at his friend before turning his head walking away.

Leaving Sharon and Alden alone together.

"Ready for theater II?" Alden asked shaking off his mood from meeting David that liked Sharon.

"Um, yeah, let's go." The blonde teenager said leading the way to their theater class.

As the two are walking in Hallway D making their way to Hallway F.

"I think that the new guy likes you, do you like him?" The brunette young man asked breaking the ice between the two and afraid to hear the answer.

Sharon shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, he's a nice guy, and he just transfer here. Plus." She sighted then spoke. "I'm still not over my first boyfriend it still hurts." She told the truth.

Just as the two are walking the blonde teenager turned her head seeing the choir room. She grabbed her head in pain stumbling back towards the lockers behind her as she receives another headache.

"Sharon, Sharon are you okay?" Alden yelled being worried as he's by his girlfriend's side.

_Flashback_

_In the choir room Sharon walks inside seeing Alden seating on mini stage playing his guitar._

"_I guess just I saw side of you I never knew."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I don't know Sharon, does everything have to be a heavy serious discussion?"_

"_No but-"_

"_So I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm a little messed up right now okay."_

"_Sure. No problem. It's just-"_

_Alden sighted._

"_Ugh Sharon. I just need a breather. I thought what you and I had, well, could handle some stuff but it couldn't."_

_Sharon walks over from behind and bending down to facing him._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" She asked then getting the answer as he turned his blue eyes facing the ground. "You are." The blonde teenager stand up on her feet. "So, does that mean you're going out with Tess now?" Sharon asked again being devastated._

"_She's just a friend, okay this has nothing to do with her. I mean it, I just want to be on my own for a while, keep it simple." Alden said getting up faced the guitar on his back and walking away towards the hallway._

_Sharon wrapped her arms around herself and cried not caring whoever hears it._

_Flashback End_

Sharon opened with tears coming down her face then having her face in her hands then trying to claim down her breathing.

"Sharon, can you hear me? Let's get you to the nurse's office." Alden replied being worried helping Sharon out by standing up straight.

The teenage blonde girl is on her feet with the help of Al.

"I'm sorry. It's just that room reminds me where my boyfriend, Alden broke up with me just because I blew steam about two cheerleaders, it was an accident I never meant to post that online. He never got to hear my side of the story and just judge me on what I wrote about them; I think their names were Tess and Leanne. He just pointed out that we're over and walked off. I was beyond heartbroken that day and would have done anything to fix the error of my ways." Sharon confessed her heart about and remembering telling Connor and Maria last semester.

Alden felt a pain of guilt in his heart and remember what he did last semester. He placed his hand on her shoulder confronting her then looked at her.

"I'm sure he regrets what he did and you're right, Alden should have listened to you instead of the letter you bashed him and Brock." His eyes widen letting it split out.

"How did you know I trash talked about Brock?" Sharon asked wanting to know as she dries her tears off looking at him.

"News got around. I'm sure Alden will hear about it again." He replied being helpful holding back his feelings.

She sighted rolled her eyes then laughed slight.

"If he ever calls me again." Sharon spoke the truth with Al straighten out to stand up right. "Tell Mr. Ervin that I'll be running a few minutes late, going to the nurse's office getting a couple of aspirins. See you in class Al." She said with a smile walking off.

"Yeah, not a problem." Alden said then sighted as he walked towards Theater class.

"_I can't believe she felt that way, wow, I feel like a total idiot for what I did last semester and I just hope I can help her remember the good of me instead of the bad." _The lead singer thought in her mind as he placed a hand in his pocket

A few minutes later reaches Mr. Ervin's class and opens the door.

"Okay class, let's do some tongue twisters for today; you know you need unique New York, You know you need unique New York, You know you need unique New York. Three times everyone all together." He said being upbeat.

"You know you need unique New York, You know you need unique New York, you know you need unique New York." Everyone in the class says it together and some laughed

Alden closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Had to put everything I had in this chapter and sorry if Sharon's a little bit out of character. As of now I'll think of more ideas for Chapter 5, stay tuned and please review.<p> 


End file.
